Disregarded Birthdays
by undeadmetalhead
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday, he has no one to celebrate it with. Once Sasuke knows it's Naruto's birthday, he gives him a little gift...what is it? No FLAMERS! It's only Shonen ai..ONESHOT


Disregarded Birthdays

NaruSasu One shot.

This FanFic is somewhat fluffy...no flamers please...I'm sorry, I just HAD to write this...

It was the tenth of October in Konoha, but no one knew, no one noticed that it was the Kitsune's date of birth….no one ever really cared except Iruka, Naruto's precious sensei……

As usual, the cheerful blonde woke up to the noise of his ringing alarm clock. He lazily flutters his eyes from the intrusion of sunlight that enters his apartment window. The blonde grabbed his sheets and threw them off to the side to get out of bed; he blinked a couple of times, yawned and rubbed his drowsy eyes. He took a few steps to the right and was face to face with his calendar. He placed a finger on October the fifth and moved his finger down five more places; he ended on October ten, his birthday. Naruto's sluggish face was replaced with a wan smile and heartbreaking eyes. Naruto had always looked forward to this day, that is the reason why he marked it in red pen, but he also knew that no one would really take notice.

"Oh well, why do I even look forward to this day…I have no one to celebrate it with…"

The blonde simply shrugged it off and walked off to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once he was done, he got dressed in his typical orange jumpsuit and went to his small kitchen to fix a cup of instant ramen for himself.

Three minutes later…

Naruto reached for his cup of ramen and placed it on the table; he cautiously opened the lid to avoid getting burned from the hot steam.

"God, I hate the stupid three minute wait!"

The blonde snatched his chopsticks and placed them beside his napkin. Naruto's face lit up once he saw his prey, he eyed it so intensely as if he wanted to protect it and devour it for himself….well that is what he was going to do. No one could disturb Naruto in his "Touch my ramen and you'll die" state, and I mean no one. He rubbed his hands together with a devious, hungry smirk elaborating his pinkish lips.

"Itadakimasu!"

The blonde hastily stuffed the cooked noodles into his mouth like he hadn't eaten in five days, it took him over thirty seconds to consume all the noodles, and he quickly took his cup and drank the rest of the liquid that remained. Then, he burped…really loud. Naruto smiled and rubbed his belly with satisfaction.

"Ramen always gets me happy in the morning!" He exclaimed.

He took the cup and disposable chopsticks to toss them into the trash bin. He walked over to his small living room to get his bag. The blonde swung his school bag over his back and left his apartment.

The day was beautiful; it was cloudy with the gilded sun slipping behind the fluffy, white puffs. Rays of yellow sunlight escaped through the little openings from the clouds, leaving streaks of golden light so visible. It was truly beautiful.

The blonde lifted his nose up in the air to sniff the fragrance of sakura blossoms lightly floating around the atmosphere like feathers as he passed the nearby park. Naruto turned around and walked over to the park to see the majestic, breathtaking beauty of sakura trees letting their precious jewels fall ever so lightly to the ground, he extended a hand to let a pink blossom gently fall into his palm. He elevated his hand a bit to take a closer look. The blossom's rosy and simple exquisiteness somewhat gave him a feeling of happiness, he gently touched the petals with his fingers and smiled. He held out his hand and let the sakura blossom float away with the wind, he watched it fly and land with the other flowers scattered on the ground.

"At least you know you belong…." He left this as a parting statement.

He turned away with a faint, grim frown on his face. He stuffed his hands into his pocket and continued with his walk to school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the classroom………

The Uchiha was surrounded by a mass of fangirls proclaiming their love for Sasuke; he just sat there with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. The Uchiha didn't even move his eyes from the desk; his attention was caught when he noticed a flash of yellow hair graze his vision, he quickly lifted his head to see. His attention was caught by Naruto.

Naruto quietly sat on his desk in the back of the room, he sat near no one because no would ever bother sitting beside him. The blonde spotted Sasuke encircled by crazy, obsessed, compulsive females who would kill just to get a date.

"Pathetic…" he muttered inwardly.

He took out his journal and ripped a page out and began to write…

_Your face makes me sick, I wish that you could see_

_That I am just a no one, a disregarded me_

_I wonder what you feel for me, but I can never tell_

_My heart is pleading for your reply, every passing day is hell_

_Not even a hello, not even a good bye_

_Not even a simple glance makes me want to cry_

_I wish that you could see that my feelings for you are true_

_Because today is my birthday and all I want is you…Sasuke…_

Naruto put down his pen, closed his journal, and stuffed the poem he wrote into his back pocket once he saw Iruka sensei approaching him with a jovial smile on his face. Naruto looked at him with confused eyes. Iruka placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder and sighed.

"Happy birthday Naruto-kun" he said.

"You…you….th...thank you" replied the shocked blonde.

"Don't think I ever forgot about your birthday!" he leaned down to give the blonde small hug and took some small card-like papers out from his pocket. He handed them to Naruto.

"Free lunches at Ichiraku's. I decided to get you twenty" Iruka smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair.

The blonde's eyes slightly started to tear up; he jumped from his seat and wrapped his arms around his sensei to give him another hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Naruto repeated endlessly.

The sensei tried so hard to pry the over happy Naruto from his waist, he was being squeezed to death from the small blonde.

"Ah…Naru…please...ah..I...I get the point…" The blonde finally let go and returned to his seat. At least this made him happy for the day.

**Sasuke's head**

_Naruto…I heard it was his birthday today from Iruka. What should I get that Dobe? _

_No, wait…what the hell am I saying? _

_Why would I want to give him something?_

_I just…I think…I like him…Shit! There is no way I'm in love with a boy!_

_No way!_

_I'll just…_

_Fine, I'll just say happy birthday…_

**End of Sasuke's thoughts**

It was in the middle of the class when Sasuke turned around to glance at the blonde in the back; the blonde glanced back and quickly turned away with a blush. Sasuke did the same.

"Sasuke…" muttered Naruto.

He felt like his heart had skipped a beat and his stomach felt funny.

"No, it's just the ramen" he told himself.

The girls saw this and immediately started to scowl at the poor Naruto Uzumaki; he did nothing and just returned his attention to his sensei.

The lesson had ended and Iruka started to clean the chalkboard while the other students exited the classroom. All the other fangirls started to leave, they were talking about Sasuke this, and Sasuke that…like Naruto said, they were pathetic…

The Uchiha saw Naruto packing his belongings; he decided to walk up to him to say "Happy Birthday". The blonde suddenly looked up at him and glared, he hated Sasuke but also felt something for him at the same time, maybe opposites do attract.

"What do you want teme?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes to avoid eye contact and sighed.

"Happy birthday" he replied monotonously.

The blonde froze for a moment from a pang of lovestruck pain in his chest. He looked back at Sasuke and faintly smiled.

"Than…thank you…" he grabbed his other belongings and quickly walked away from Sasuke's confused expression.

"Naruto! Wait!" Sasuke extended a hand to catch him but he was too fast.

This only made Naruto run faster.

Iruka turned around and saw a flash of golden hair swiftly exit the room, he looked back at the Uchiha.

"Go after him…" he smiled and all-knowing smile, like he knew Sasuke had something for Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he gulped.

"Wow, teachers are scary sometimes…." He muttered.

He noticed a crumpled piece of paper on the floor; he bent over to pick it up. He flattened it on one of the desks and it read,

_Your face makes me sick, I wish that you could see_

_That I am just a no one, a disregarded me_

_I wonder what you feel for me, but I can never tell_

_My heart is pleading for your reply, every passing day is hell_

_Not even a hello, not even a good bye_

_Not even a simple glance makes me want to cry_

_I wish that you could see that my feelings for you are true_

_Because today is my birthday and all I want is you…Sasuke…_

The Uchiha closed his eyes and smirked as a pair of pale lips whispered "Naruto…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate him! I hate him so much for making me feel like this! That damn Uchiha bastard!" Naruto mumbled all the way to the park he stopped by in the morning before school. He sat on one of the benches and just watched the blossoms fall and scatter all over the ground, he sighed and tears started flow from his cerulean eyes.

Everything was so quiet, and the wind started to blow the flowers all over the ground, forming little spirals. A couple of blossoms gracefully fell next to him as if they had fallen from heaven. Suddenly a paper airplane flew onto his lap. Naruto's eyes shifted to his lap, he wiped his eyes and started to unfold the paper. It read,

_Your face makes me smile, I wish that you could see_

_That you are a SOMEONE, someone very close to me_

_I wonder what you feel for me, but I can never tell_

_My heart is pleading for your reply, every passing day is hell_

_I'm sorry I didn't say hello, I'm sorry I didn't say good bye_

_I'm so sorry that I didn't notice you, I'm sorry I made you cry_

_I wish that you could see that my feelings for you are true_

_Because today is your birthday and all I want is you…Naruto…_

The blonde shut his eyes and held the piece of paper tightly, he gulped and turned around. Once he opened his eyes, he saw Sasuke leaning against a tree with a smirk on his face. The Uchiha started to walk towards Naruto, the blonde started to shake from nervousness. Sasuke decided to sit next to him. The Uchiha sighed and looked up at the clouds above them.

"It's a beautiful day…Naruto. Isn't strange that your birthday is one of the most beautiful days in October?" Sasuke looked back at Naruto and smiled.

"Do you like me Dobe?" Sasuke continued.

Naruto started to crumple the paper as he frowned and stared at the ground. Sasuke saw this and started to move in a little closer.

"No, Sasuke…I ha..." the blonde's words were cut off by Sasuke's lips on his.

The Uchiha pulled his lips away and stared back at the shocked blonde.

"Let me repeat myself, do you like me?"

"I….I…"

The Uchiha placed his arm around Naruto and pulled him close. The blonde placed his head on Sasuke's chest and softly sobbed.

"I…do…I really like you Sasuke….I've liked you for a long time"

The Uchiha's fingers played with Naruto's golden tresses as a glad smirk graced his lips.

"Well, I like you too Naruto….ever since we met…"

Naruto smiled and held the Uchiha even tighter.

"Will you celebrate my birthday with me Sasuke?

"Yeah...I'll celebrate ALL your birthdays with you..."

OWARI!

just pretend you didn't see mistakes please

please review if you want


End file.
